geometry_dash_fanfandomcom-20200215-history
Demonic Bass
Demonic Bass is a 2.0 Insane Demon created by Miniman2098. It is known for its numerous tight spaces, tricky timings, and fakes. It is generally considered a Very Hard Demon and sometimes an Insane Demon (according to the official records list) but in some cases a Hard Demon. It appears to be a mix between many levels, such as Bloodbath, Death Moon, Supersonic, Blue Hell and UltraSonic. It is currently on the Legacy List of the [[Official Demon list|Official Geometry Dash Demon List]]. Gameplay The level starts with a ball segment with a few tricky timings. Then there is a moderately tight wave part with several fakes. This is followed by a '''heavily '''memory and timing-based cube part, followed by memory ball (that is probably inspired by Viprin's part in Supersonic) and cube parts. This ends by showing the text "Nice!". Then there is a difficult UFO with gravity and size portals and tight spaces, leading into a cube part and the drop, with the text "GL HF". The ball segment has a lot of memory and timings and is followed by a longer cube section with more memorization and timings. The cube later becomes a slow dual with some memory. Then there is an auto cube section, leading into a memory ship part with jump orbs and moderately tight spaces. It appears to be Bloodbath inspired. Then there are several memory-based balls and UFO parts, followed by a long tight wave part. There is a very difficult dual cube, followed by a tight dual ship, and then a timing-based dual ball with lower visibility. There are tricky and moderately difficult dual UFO and cube parts. A dual mini-wave provides a transition into a mixed dual of cube and ship, with many difficult timings and tight spaces. Then there is a short ball transition leading into a timing-based dual ball. Then there is a mixed dual of ball and wave where the player mostly controls the wave. Then there is a moderately difficult swing copters section. Then there is a short dual cube with some memory that looks like a blue Death Moon. The level ends with a dual cube and ship with a few tiny spikes to watch for, which later is only a ship. It displays the creator's name at the end. Then, the level ends. User Coins * The first coin is located at 16%. To collect it, you must click on the blue jump orb, which is located in the portal. * The second coin is at 20%. To collect it, you need to fly below the normal route. * The third and final coin is located at 99%. To collect it, you just need to fly along the path where the heart is. Trivia * The password for the level is 848198. * The level contains 22,446 objects. * The level was formerly listed as "Possibly Hacked", but was then cleared. * This level has been described as "Fun" despite all the memorization. * Mullsy, one of the victors, hates this level. * Miniman has verified a fixed update of this level as there was a slope bug since 2.1 that made it impossible to complete. Walkthrough .]] Category:2.0 levels Category:Levels with user coins Category:Insane Demon levels Category:Top 150 Category:Demon levels Category:Long levels Category:Legacy levels